Vernon Boyd
Vernon Boyd was a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the third episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Sinqua Walls. Early Life When Boyd and Erica was captured by the Alpha Pack, they were taken to a bank and were held in the vault. The walls in the vault scattered the moons light, making them not feel the moon for months. Boyd and Erica are talking about the Eclipse and what it could do to them. Kali enters the room and Erica fights her. Unfortunately, Kali comes out on top and Erica dies. Throughout the Series Season Two Stiles approaches Boyd, who is alone at lunch. Boyd gives him a set of keys, but demands his payment first. Stiles tries to negotiate a lower payment, but Boyd’s not buying it, and gives him the keys for fifty bucks. Later, Scott arrives at the ice rink where Boyd is driving an ice-resurfacing machine. They have a conversation where Scott tries to convince him that getting the bite is the wrong choice and that “If you’re looking for friends you can do a lot better than Derek.” On cue Derek shows up with Erica and Isaac, who are essentially acting as guard dogs. Derek asks Erica and Isaac how the bite has changed them before prompting them to attack Scott when he refuses to cooperate. Scott incapacitates them quickly because they are young and inexperienced. Boyd watches and Derek seems amused as if this is what he planned. He then shifts and wipes the floor with Scott to make a point, pinning him to the ground with a boot at his throat before walking out. Boyd’s still just watching and is a little concerned now, but he’s already got the bite, and he says he wants to be like Scott. Isaac, Erica, and Derek are training. Although the gymnastics are pretty, both Isaac and Erica continually get slammed into the ground by Derek, who isn’t impressed with them by any means. Boyd watches with concern. Frustrated, Derek asks if any of them will do anything that isn’t completely predictable and Erica gets up and kisses him aggressively in response. Derek plays along for a few seconds before throwing her to the ground. Isaac whines about needing to heal and Derek turns snaps his forearm knowing that it will heal eventually before launching into a speech about how the betas need to learn everything he knows ASAP with new threats in Beacon Hills. Later at the game, The coach puts Danny back on the field even though he’s clearly too injured to be on the field. He still needs one more player, so he pulls Boyd out of the stands. Erica warns him that Derek wouldn’t like it, but Boyd ignores the warning. One of the players who’s been plowing BH athletes for the entire game charges at Boyd but Boyd holds him off. His eyes go yellow as the crowd cheers. Scott tries to tell Boyd to get off the field because he’s out of control. The player from before mows down Scott, who’s leg clearly was broken, but he’s healed before the Coach and fans reach him. Scott goes out the lacrosse field and meets with Boyd. He says he wants to talk with Derek and doesn't want to fight. Boyd tells him that's good because he's twice his size. Scott admits that that's true but he thinks he's twice as fast and tackles Boyd to prove it. Derek shows up and says that Lydia failed the test. Scott tells him that he's not going to let Derek kill Lydia, and Derek replies, "Who said I was going to do it?" Scott then realizes that he's in the wrong place. Scott tries to run for the school, but Boyd clotheslines him. Derek says that he isn't sure why Scott feels like he has to protect everyone, but Lydia is dangerous and going to kill more people. Lydia was bitten by an alpha, which in Derek's mind means it has to be her. "You saw that thing up close. You know it isn't like us." "But it is. We're all shapeshifters." Derek tells him that it's rare but sometimes the shape you take reflects the type of person you are. Scott suggests that Lydia could be immune. Derek tells him that no one is immune. He's never seen or heard of someone being immune to the Bite. "It's never happened!" "What about Jackson?" Derek doesn't have an answer for that. Later at Scott's house, Derek and Boyd watch the house to see how their plan is progressing. Lights go out and there's roaring. Then the front door opens and Isaac and Erica fly out. Scott, Allison, and Stiles step out onto the porch. "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega. You're already an alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." Scott tells him that he can hold him off until the cops arrive. The kanima crawls on the roof and roars at them all. Derek tells Boyd to get Isaac and Erica out of there. Outside the rave, Derek and Boyd confront the hunters. "Derek, back off." "Back off? That's really all youv'e got? I gotta be honest, Chris, I was really expecting more from the big bad veteran werewolf hunter." Chris smirks at him. "How about, didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?" The hunters all take aim, and Boyd gets rattled. "That one sounded pretty good." Derek gives him a look. The hunters open fire, and Derek and Boyd have to take shelter behind a Dumpster. Boyd and Derek get an opening and start fighting the hunters. Two hunters hit Derek with tasers, but he grabs the cords and uses them to throw the men into each other. Chris is still okay. Derek and Boyd are hiding from him, and Boyd says that he isn't healing. Derek tells him that the bullets are laced with wolfsbane and tells him to leave. Boyd asks about him, but Derek says that he has to find Scott. Boyd eventually runs. Derek opens his box of chains, and Isaac notes the triskele stamped on the lid. Boyd says, "The spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." "You know what it means to me?" Derek asks. "Alpha, beta, omega?" Boyd guesses, and Derek seems impressed that he figured it out. He explains that it means they can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas. Isaac asks about Scott being an omega, and Derek declares that Scott is part of the pack. Isaac is skeptical and asks where he is if that's the case. Derek explains that Scott is out looking for Jackson. Derek chains Isaac, Boyd, and Erica up in the subway car. Isaac asks why Erica has to wear the headband, and Derek explains that Erica will be able to withstand more pain than either of the boys. Isaac holds her while Derek screws the bolts into her head. Boyd looks really upset. When the full moon rises, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica all shift and strain against the chains. Derek calls Scott and leaves him a message that he's probably going to need some help with the betas. The betas start breaking out, and Derek whips out his claws. Erica is the first one to get free, and she takes a swipe at Derek. While Derek is occupied, Isaac leaps out the subway car window, and then Boyd attacks from behind. Erica and Boyd get Derek pinned to the ground and attack him. Derek manages to chain Erica back up to one of the poles in the subway car. Isaac comes back in and attacks Boyd, but this time he's under control and doing it to help Derek. Boyd and Erica are walking through the preserve. Erica says that Derek told them to be back before sun up, but Boyd stops her because he hears something. They think it's a wolf howl. Boyd doesn't think the howl sounded like Derek. A bunch of howls go up all around them. Derek is in the Hale House looking through some old books when Boyd and Erica arrive. He knows they've decided and asks them when. Boyd replies that they'll do it tonight when everyone is at the game. They want to run away. Erica says that she only turned 16 a month ago and would like to get her driver's license. Derek replies that he told them there would be a price. Boyd says that they didn't know it would be this dangerous. Derek says that they need to be in a pack to survive, and Boyd tells him that they know. That's when Derek realizes that they want to look for another pack. He asks them how they're going to find one. Boyd thinks they already did, which catches Derek off guard. Boyd and Erica tell Derek about the howling that they heard. Derek explains the Beau Geste effect, where wolves can modulate their howls so that two can sound like twenty. Boyd and Erica are unswayed. They say they're leaving, but Derek says they're running. "Once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running." It's another one of his speeches from experience. Erica takes Boyd by the hand and pulls him away. While the game is on, Chris, Allison, and some other hunters ride their 4-wheelers through the preserve. Allison plays a recording of wolves howling. Boyd and Erica are hiding behind a nearby tree and know that they've been tricked. They clasp hands. Erica and Boyd run from the Argents. Allison hops off the 4-wheeler and shoots Erica in the leg. Boyd goes back to help her, but Erica screams at him to keep running. Allison bears down on Erica and shoots to kill, but Boyd grabs the arrow before it hits. Allison fills him with arrows. Erica cries and begs for her to stop. Erica begs Allison to stop, and Chris shoots the bow out of her hands. Boyd collapses. One of Gerard's hunters opens the door to the basement and throws Stiles down the stairs. When he gets up, he hears whimpering in the darkness and backs up against the wall. He fumbles for the light switch. When he turns it on, he sees Erica and Boyd strung up from the ceiling with their mouths taped shut. Back at the Argents' basement, Chris goes to talk to Boyd and Erica. He tells them that his family has been hunters for a long time, long enough to learn that a certain level of electric current can keep them from transforming. At another level they wouldn't be able to heal, and at another their strength is reduced to that of a regular human. He claims that their scientific understanding of Werewolf makes them less supernatural. The difference between natural and supernatural start to blur. And he tells them that sometimes you can be surprised which side of the line you end up on. Chris flirts with adjusting the settings on the electrical current holding them hostage, and then turns it off. They escape and Boyd and Erica are free and running through the forest. They pause to catch their breaths, but they are suddenly surrounded by a group of Werewolves. Season Three Boyd and an unidentified girl are sitting in a vault. The girl reaches for his hand. Inside the vault, Boyd appears distressed. With him is an unfamiliar brunette. Derek punches out the wall as promised, and he and Scott enter the vault. Derek tries to approach Boyd as Stiles and Peter has explained that Derek’s already out-of-control betas haven’t felt the moon in three months, meaning they are going to be even more out of it than usual. Derek recognizes the brunette as "Cora", and seems oddly vulnerable upon recognizing her. Morrell closes the mountain ash circle around the vault and the wolves shift, finally able to feel the moon. Allison watches the fight, shocked, before breaking the mountain ash seal on the vault against Derek’s warning, and both Boyd and Cora run out. Two young kids are out catching fireflies, when one of them sees Boyd wolfed out. The boy grabs his sister and runs through the woods. Boyd finds then inside a shed and rips it apart. The fireflies that they and been collecting swarm in his face, distracting him, and when he looks up the kids are gone. Later, Boyd and Cora regroup and are drawn to the school as Chris has set a path with sonic emitters all the way to the school. Boyd and Cora approach the school, and seeing Derek they decided to go over the school instead. Allison has brought arrows with flashes on them and uses them to get Boyd and Cora into the building. Derek and Scott use themselves as bait to get Cora and Boyd into the boiler room. They spray fire extinguishers, hoping to confuse them before sprinting out of the boiler room and locking the door. They find Ms. Blake collecting supplies and start growling at her. She backs off and hides. Derek attacks them before they can do anything to her. Derek stays in his human form and manages to hold them off, but they tear him apart, and he seems to pass out. When the sun comes up, it is revealed that Derek beat them both and they are now unconscious next to him. The next day, Boyd has returned to the school and has a brief conversation with Stiles about that he was part of some military thing that he did with someone that just died. Scott and Isaac walk into the mall where Deucalion has already arrived. Derek is already there and shifted. It’s revealed that the rest of the alpha pack is also at the warehouse, but so are Boyd and Cora. Derek makes the first move by running at Deucalion before being intercepted by Kali. Boyd takes on Ennis while Isaac goes for the twins in their combined form, and with resignation, Scott shifts and joins the fight. Deucalion simply watches as his pack takes on the Hale pack and Scott is shown receiving the torso wound that Allison had to stitch up. The alpha pack brings the fight to a stand still, and Deucalion delivers the ultimatum that Derek must kill Boyd, but the others will be let go. Derek hesitates, and Kali tells him that he must choose between pack or family while shifting her position on top of Cora, making the bones in Cora’s neck creak. As Derek struggles to make a decision, Allison appears with flashing arrows. The arrows cause enough confusion for both Cora and Boyd to get up. Scott rushes at Ennis with red eyes, but they quickly fade to yellow. Derek and Ennis begin to fight. Scott claws at Ennis’s calf, the only thing he can reach, and Ennis stumbles, which is the movement that causes both him and Derek to pitch off the platform. The next day, The cross country team is on a bus. Isaac tells Boyd to stop thinking about something. Boyd begins to shift, and both Isaac and Scott prepare to intercept him if necessary. Scott tells Boyd that he needs to calm down because he can’t do anything to Ethan right now. When Boyd tries to fight, Isaac helps to keep Boyd in his seat. The movement causes Scott’s jacket to shift, and Isaac asks about the blood. Scott says he’s fine and asks Boyd to wait for him come up with a plan. Boyd agrees. The bus stoppes as Garret has been sick and make the bus stink. Isaac is beating the crap out of Ethan while Boyd watches with a smile on his face. Scott yells at Isaac, and he realizes what he’s doing, pulling away a little guiltily as Danny rushes toward Ethan. The team then gets back on the bus and leaves. The bus stops off at a motel as the meet has been pushed back to the following day. Boyd shares a room with Isaac. Stiles goes downstairs to the vending machine and sees Boyd already there, although he ignores Stiles's prescence. Boyd's crackers get stuck, and Stiles offers to help, but Boyd just punches through the glass and takes his food before walking away. Not long after, Boyd goes outside again to get ice and hears a voice in the ice box. It's a girl saying, "Don't leave me." Boyd thinks it's "Alicia" and starts digging frantically through the ice. He sees a face, causing him to drop the ice and run. Boyd sits in his room alone, suggesting that Isaac’s gone. The radio keeps turning on, and he hears a police officer interviewing him about how his sister, Alicia, went missing while they were at an ice rink. He unplugs it, but it turns back on. His younger self asks, “Is she dead? Is it my fault?” and in the present time, Boyd repeats it before completely destroying the radio. Boyd is running water in the bathtub. Boyd puts the safe on top of himself and gets into the tub. Lydia and Stiles find Boyd, but they can’t lift the safe. Stiles hits the heater and remembers that the heater made Ethan snap out of it. Lydia remembers that there would be flares that can burn under water in the bus’s emergency kit, and Stiles runs to get them. Stiles lights a flare and brings it to Boyd, who’s eyes turn golden as he sits up, causing the safe to fly off. For the remainder of the night, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Boyd, and Isaac sleep on the bus, where they think is safe. The coach informs them that the meet has been cancelled and that they are heading back to Beacon Hills. The door opens to Derek's loft. Derek tells them to go to school but Boyd and Isaac have a plan. Boyd says that when Gerard had Erica and him locked up, he used electrical currents to incapacitate them, so they should do something similar. Boyd is flooding Derek's loft and talking about how they can use the currents to their advantage to take down Kali. He explains that, in a pool of electrified water, it would take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human. That is less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb. He plans to disable the circuit interrupter in the building’s electrical room so that the current will keep flowing through the flooded loft. He says it will give Kali a shocking surprise. Boyd flips the switch and throws the wire with the current into the water. He, Derek, and Isaac are all on boards to keep them above the water line. Isaac asks if it will kill the alphas, and Boyd says he hopes so. Things are going from bad to worse, as Isaac points out that Derek's alarm system is off. Then the lights go out. Derek steps in the water and proves that there plan to use the currents will not work. Isaac asks Derek what they are going to do now, he answers with "We fight." The door to his loft opens up after ominous clanking to reveal a very angry barefooted alpha that goes by the name Kali. She says when Ennis died, she initially thought to simply find Derek and kill him where he stood, but then she remembered how Derek surrounds himself with teenagers “hiding behind them." She wondered what she would have to do to get him alone and decided that kidnapping and threatening Ms. Blake might work. Derek agrees, motioning to Boyd and Isaac to get back so he can fight Kali one on one. Derek says his iconic one liner. "I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth." And then he and Kali begin to fight. Boyd textes Cora saying that the plan failed. Isaac rushes to protect Ms. Blake, while Boyd is thrown into the fray by the surging current. Kali and Derek both go down from the shock. Kali is the first to recover and orders the twins to grab Derek and hold him while she lifts Boyd up and drops him onto Derek’s claws. Boyd is impaled on Derek’s claws. Derek’s eyes glow a bit brighter red, and Boyd gasps in pain. Derek applies pressure to Boyd’s wounds, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. Derek apologizes, but Boyd says it’s okay. He says the feeling he got on the full moon was worth it. He then begins talking about a lunar eclipse and what that might feel like for a Werewolf. Boyd dies. Appearances Season Two *"Ice Pick" *"Abomination" *"Venomous" *"Raving" *"Party Guessed" *"Battlefield" *"Master Plan" Season Three *"Tattoo" *"Chaos Rising" *"Fireflies" *"Unleashed" *"Frayed" *"Motel California" *"Currents" References Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Characters